Lovesick
by Grey Winter
Summary: Tras varios intentos fallidos para ser readmitido en Milkweed, Kyle tiene una última oportunidad para aprobar. Su última tarea resulta en fungir como asistente de otro mago, pero como siempre, la suerte no esta de su lado. De entre todos los magos, ¿enserio tenia que ser él? - Slash - Sigkyle
1. Una casa que se cae a pedazos

**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes deFanboy y Chum chum, no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadores y yo solo los empleo en esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Cap.1 - Una casa que se cae a pedazos**

**E**n medio de la habitación, cuatro figuras intentaban desesperadamente escapar de la densa capa de humo toxico que se había formado en su interior, corriendo en todas direcciones. Una de las figuras logro llegar a una de las ventanas y abrirla de par en par.

El humo de color verde, comenzó a escapar por la gran ventana, dejando ver a un joven pelirrojo jadeando al borde de esta. No paso mucho para que un par de chicos vestidos con trajes de superhéroes, se unieran junto a él, lucían mareados y sin aire.

Kyle aferro sus manos al borde del ventanal, sintiendo su cuerpo balancear peligrosamente a esa altura, cerros sus ojos para evitar sentir una ligera sensación de vértigo, al ver la distancia que lo separa del suelo y se concentro mejor, en hacer llegar un poco de aire fresco a sus pulmones.

El par de figuras a su costado pertenecientes a Fanboy y Chum chum, tosían y respiraban agitados, asomado su cabeza para tomar aire.

Cuando el humo se disipo, kyle volvió la mirada tras de si, temiendo lo que vería. Su improvisada sala de pociones, estaba destrozada, con frascos de ingredientes valiosos regados por todo el suelo, vidrios rotos y el caldero consumido en su totalidad.

Kyle bajo la mirada y apretó sus puños. Si no fuera por ese par de tontos entrometidos, las cosas habrían terminado a su favor.

_-Una hora antes-_

Era su oportunidad para impresionar al profesor flan y por fin, obtener su aprobación para regresar a la academia Milkweed. Todo estaba en su sitio y listo.

Su prueba consistía en preparar una poción muy compleja, que requería de una elaboración precisa y exacta, no había lugar para los descuidos o equivocaciones con esa poción.

Se requerían de tres largos meses para prepararla correctamente. Tres meses en los que kyle puso todo de si, se concentro en tener los ingredientes necesarios y las medidas correctas, dejo de lado las visitas a la tienda de magos y salir por las tarde, solo para poder estar junto a su caldero, supervisando que la intensidad del fuego fuera constante y midiendo la temperatura de la pócima.

En esas semanas, se ocupaba de la escuela como siempre, sacando las mejores calificaciones y evitando a toda costa a Fanboy y Chum chum, tenia que mantener su poción en secreto o esos dos no tardaría en aparecer y estropear todo su trabajo.

Así lo hizo, se mantenía al margen con ambos fanáticos, se escondía de ellos y los evitaba al salir de clases.

Y al fin, el momento que había estado esperando llego, después de tanto trabajo, tendría su recompensa.

Arreglo los últimos detalles y se reviso la ropa, no quería lucir mal frente su evaluador. Con un ligero movimiento reacomodo su capa justo a tiempo, para ver su antiguo maestro aparecer a mitad de la habitación.

Tan puntual como siempre, el profesor flan saco su elegante reloj de bolsito sujeto a una cadena, confirmando la hora y con agrado, recorrió con la mirada la habitación en la que ahora se encontraba.

La sala de pociones del pelirrojo, se podría describir como un sitio ordenado y de aspecto sobrio, con varios frascos de ingredientes, todos con sus respectivas etiquetas. Sobre una alargada mesa de madera, un caldero reposada al centro, caldero que contenía la tan preciada poción.

–Señor Thomason veo que a terminado su tarea como tenia previsto, espero que su poción este a la altura – dijo con altivez, acercándose al caldero.

Kyle se flotaba las manos con nerviosismo, esperando el veredicto final, confiaba en que su trabajo era excelente, pero con el profesor flan nada estaba seguro.

Unos largos y tortuosos minutos después, en los que el maestro confirmaba la tonalidad, consistencia, aroma y demás aspectos exagerados e incensarios, kyle espero en silencio con un nudo en la garganta.

El profesor hizo aparecer un pergamino y comenzó a escribir sobre este, hizo una pequeña pausa antes de dirigirse al pelirrojo.

–Puedo decir que me siento gratamente sorprendido del resultado de su poción joven Thomason, no solo esta a la altura de la prueba si no que también supera los estándares

–Muchas gracias señor, me esforcé mucho para cumplir con sus exigencias

–Confirmando que todo esta en orden y con su destacado desempeño en la prueba, no me queda mas que felicitarlo – con un ademán apareció un segundo pergamino en letras doradas – Kyle Bloodworth Thomason, su petición para reingresar a la academia Milkweed a sido aprobada, ahora solo debe firmar con su varita este pergamino y su readmisión será oficial

Kyle sintió que las manos le hormigueaban por la emoción, saco su varita y se acerco para sellar el documento. Pero tal y como si se tratara de un mal karma o augurio, o sencillamente su mala fortuna, un fuerte sonido se escucho en la planta baja, un par de escandalosas voces gritando y objetos siendo estrellados contra el suelo, inundaron el ambiente.

Intrigado, el profesor flan abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban, llevando consigo el pergamino, kyle intento no dejarlo salir o alejarle hasta que hubiese firmado, pero el flan hacia caso omiso a todas sus palabras.

Tan repentino como llego, el ruido se apago, fue entonces que Fanboy y Chum chum aparecieron llevando consigo una cabra mal humorada.

Ese fue el comienzo del fin. Invadieron la calma en la que se encontraba sumida la habitación, tomando lo que no era suyo. Kyle intento por todos los medios detenerlos, pero fallo, uno de ellos derramo el contenido del caldero que hizo reacción con uno de los frascos abiertos al lado, provocando una desastrosa reacción en cadena y tal y como si se tratara de fuego y pólvora todo estallo.

Era por eso que ahora se encontraba sin aire, viendo como todo su trabajo había sido reducido a nada.

El profesor flan ardía en cólera ante tal muestra de irrespeto, no solo anulo su readmisión a Milkweed, si no que también aseguro, kyle no volvería a tener otra oportunidad de presentar el examen. Con un ademán rápido y visible molestia, el profesor desapareció en medio de una nube de polvo colorido.

Kyle bajo la mirada derrotado al suelo, tanto trabajo y esfuerzo para nada, todas esas horas desperdiciadas y con sus posibilidad de regresar a Milkweed terminadas.

–Lo sentimos kyle, nosotros no queríamos estropear tu prueba – se disculpo Fanboy

–Salgan de mi casa, ahora – les ordeno, con voz firme, dejando en claro que no los quería ahí

Fanboy y Chum chum dejaron el departamento, con un sentimiento de culpa.

De nuevo solo, Kyle se sintió tan decepcionado, a paso lento camino a la pared más cercana y recargo su espalda contra ella, resbalando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, abrazo sus rodillas y escondió su rostro en medio de ellas.

Durante el resto del día no hizo nada más que permanecer sentado, saboreando el amargo sabor de la derrota…


	2. Consecuencias

**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes deFanboy y Chum chum, no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadores y yo solo los empleo en esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Cap.2 – Consecuencias**

**T**ras lo ocurrido en el departamento, Kyle se volvió muy callado, sumido en sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo. Paso de ser el chico adulador, a solo permanecer atento y en silencio durante toda la clase.

Ignoraba maratónicamente al dúo de fanáticos, dejando de pelear con ellos por cualquier idea tonta que a Fanboy se le ocurriera y se concentraba mejor en mirar por la ventana.

Antes, ocupaba su tiempo en ser el más aplicado de la clase e intentaba impresionar a Yo o Lupe con alguno de sus hechizos. Pero ahora nada de eso pasaba.

No había más hechizos.

Para los demás, el cambio de actitud repentino de Kyle paso desapercibido casi por completo. Solo Fanboy y Chum chum conocían verdadera la razón del por que él pelirrojo se comportaba de esa manera, y no les agradaba para nada la idea de tener a un kyle tan triste y decaído.

Pasaron los días y kyle seguía igual, tan lejano y entristecido. Cansados de ese comportamiento Fanboy y Chum chum intentaron animarlo, con algunas bromas en clase, regalándole dulces y chocolates, e incluso le compraron un extraño libro de portada azul, creyendo que eso lo animaría, pero ante cada uno de sus intentos, el pelirrojo los ignoraba y seguía su camino, como si no estuvieran frente a él.

Una tarde luego de la escuela, el dúo de fanáticos siguieron al joven mago hasta su casa, intentando una vez más, remediar su error.

–Vamos kyle, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer – dijo Fanboy con impaciencia

–Si, ya no queremos verte así – secundo Chum chum

– ¿Es tan difícil entender? Quiero que me dejen tranquilo – exijo kyle cansado de sus insistentes suplicas

–¡Ya se! – Fanboy ignoro sus palabras – Podríamos ayudarte a regresar a la academia de magos

–Si, seremos tus ayudantes y haremos lo que sea para que apruebes – animo Chum chum con una gran sonrisa

El pelirrojo se detuvo de golpe e hizo un breve silencio antes de contestar.

–No pienso regresar a la academia Milkweed - Su voz sonaba triste

Fanboy y Chum chum, se quedaron en silencio al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo, nunca creyeron que llegaría el día en que dejaría de intentar ser readmitido.

–Pero kyle… - susurro Chum chum con preocupación

Si bien era cierto, no tenia pensado volver a aplicar para el examen de readmisión, el profesor flan le había advertido que no le daría otra oportunidad, lo mejor seria dejarlo todo como hasta ahora, no tenia caso comenzar con otro intento fallido.

–No importa lo que haga, todos mis intento siempre terminan siendo un fracaso, por eso, ya no intentare volver a Milkweed, así que ahora, pueden dejarme tranquilo, ya no ahí nada mas que hacer – antes de que alguno de ellos dijera algo mas, kyle subió los escasos escalones que lo separan de la entrada a su casa y entro sin volver la mirada atrás.

Los jóvenes con disfraz compartieron una mirada afligida, nunca pensaron que kyle se rendiría y tomara esa decisión.

–¿Que haremos ahora? – pregunto Chum chum

Fanboy se llevo una mano a la barbilla en pose pensativa, pasados unos minutos, chasqueo los dedos y exclamo alegre.

–¡Lo tengo! Se como hacer entrar en razón a kyle

El joven mago se había rendido, pero ellos no desistirían tan fácilmente, estaban decididos a hacer que kyle volviera a ser el mismo de antes y recuperara su confianza.

Lo primero que hicieron fue buscar al elfo escribano, encontrándolo cerca de una tienda de comestibles. Por más de treinta minutos intentaron convencer al elfo de contactarlos con el maestro de kyle, aquel hombre con apariencia de flan.

El elfo escribano, no confiaba en esos dos chicos, pero luego de tenerlos el resto de la tarde siguiéndolo a todas partes, opto por prestarles la esfera mágica.

Con la esfera mágica en sus manos, que servia como alguna clase de teléfono en el mundo mágico, Fanboy y Chum chum se miraron nerviosos de poder decir o hacer algo que molestara al profesor flan y empeoraran las cosas. Esperaron unos minutos antes de que la imagen del flan apareciera reflejada al interior de la esfera. Cuando el rostro del profesor apareció, no lucia muy feliz, tenía el ceño y los labios fruncidos, molesto miro al frente esperando el motivo por el cual era molestado a esa hora.

Fanboy y Chum chum compartieron una mirada rápida entre si antes de comenzar a hablar, tenían que hacerlo bien, esa seria si única oportunidad de corregir su error.

################

Esa mañana, Kyle no tenia particularmente nada que hacer o en que ocupar su tiempo. Estaba cómodamente tendido sobre su cama mirando el techo y pensando en nada, vio a derecha sobre su mesa de estudio, una gran pila de libros de hechizos, pociones y de más asignaturas mágicas, para su desgracia ahora que sabía que no regresaría a Milkweed, tenía que deshacerse de todos esos preciados libros. Soltó un suspiro cansado, aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de nunca volver a su antigua escuela. Su mente vagaba en esa clase de ideas, cuando el elfo escribano abrió la puerta de su habitación sin previo aviso.

–Te buscan en la sala – anuncio con el mismo tono aburrido que empleaba al hablar, antes de volver a cerrar la puerta

Intrigado, bajo la sala encontrándose al su ex maestro de escuela.

–Profesor flan – saludo con sorpresa – ¿que hace aquí?

–Me vi en la incomoda posición de volver joven Thomason, luego de escuchar a sus amigos, me temo que tome una decidió apresurada al evaluar su conducta

–De que habla – dijo con duda

–Sus dos amigos, los chicos con disfraces, ellos aceptaron la culpa por lo ocurrido en su ultimo examen y en sus previos exámenes fallidos, según dicen fue su intromisión lo que provoco que la poción terminaran resultando en un desastre

Kyle guardo silencio, sorprendido de que Fanboy y Chum chum hubieran hecho tal cosa, como hablar directamente con el profesor flan, pero eso aun no aclaraba el por que de su visita.

–Sigo sin entender profesor

–Lo que intento informarle joven Thomason, es que le daré otra oportunidad para aplicar en Milkweed

Kyle no respondió, permaneció quiero y pensativo, el profesor flan noto esto de inmediato y se apresuro agregar.

–Claro, si aun esta interesado en regresar a la academia

La indecisión en el pelirrojo era clara, no estaba del todo seguro de querer aplicar el examen de readmisión, temía el arruinarlo todo o no cumplir con los estándares de evaluación, se quedo un momento en silencio antes de animarse a preguntar.

–Y ¿que es lo que tendría que hacer esta vez? –conociendo a su ex maestro, sabia que esta nueva oportunidad no seria una tarea fácil

–Dado que ya a pasado por varios exámenes, hechos para evaluar su habilidad mágica y aprobado en la mayoría de ellas, se puede decir que su nivel de magia es aceptable para la academia, pero debido a los múltiples incidentes ocasionados a mi persona, me temo que su conducta sigue estando en duda…

Kyle bajo la mirada al piso al escuchar lo ultimo. Entendía bien a lo que se refería el profesor, él había sido expulsado de Milkweed por convertir a su maestro menos favorito en un flan, esa clase de indisciplina no estaba permitida en la academia de mago.

–Su última tarea será, ser evaluado por otra persona, tendrá que asistir a un mago que pertenezca a la junta directiva, él se encargara de poner a prueba su conducta y evaluar su comportamiento – explico con paciencia

El mutismo de kyle continúo.

–Si esta de acuerdo con esta ultima prueba, mañana a primera hora se le proporcionara el nombre del mago al que deba asistir – El profesor, saco una tarjeta de su chaqueta y se le extendió al pelirrojo –Esta es la dirección a donde debes presentarse, en ese lugar conocerá a su nuevo avaluador

Kyle tomo la tarjeta que el mayor le ofreció, viendo la dirección impresa en el.

–Espero no desperdicie esta ultima oportunidad – dijo el profesor con tono serio, si bien, no le agradaba mucho la idea de que Kyle regresara la academia, no podía negar que se sentía internamente mas tranquilo al saber que ya no tendría que cargar con el joven pelirrojo en su siguiente prueba.

Sin decir nada más y con una despedida formal, abandono la casa del pelirrojo.

Kyle permaneció de pie sin moverse, asimilando lo que esta nueva oportunidad significaba, tal vez podría volver a su tan amada Milkweed después de todo, solo tendría que ser…

–Como el elfo asistente de alguien más…


	3. Asignación

**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes deFanboy y Chum chum, no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadores y yo solo los empleo en esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Cap.3 – Asignación**

**L**os primeros rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana, le indicaron el comienzo de un nuevo día. Con un movimiento perezoso Kyle cerró las gruesas cortinas de su habitación, en un intento por dormir un poco más y estando a punto de quedarse dormido, un recuerdo vago llego a su mente.

De inmediato salio de la cama al recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior. Se aseo rápidamente y tomo un desayuno sencillo, para después buscar entre su ropa una chaqueta color marrón. En galaxi el clima era calido, pero en Inglaterra la estación de invierno apenas comenzaba. Se coloco la chaqueta y con un movimiento de su varita desapareció, dejando su departamento.

Una brisa helada, le dio la bienvenida al reaparecer en Londres, el aire frió de principios de noviembre agito su cabello como una suave caricia, Kyle sintió una ligera sensación de melancolía al estar de regreso en su país natal, pero igualmente feliz, sonrió al reconocer de inmediato el lugar donde se encontraba.

Era la calle principal de Lancashire, un área comercial muy concurrida con tiendas de ropa y accesorios. El ir y venir de la gente le hizo recordar aquellas tardes en las que transitaba esa misma avenida, para comprar sus ingredientes de pociones.

Más allá de todo el ajetreo de la zona comercial, dos grandes edificios destacaban por su imponente altura. La dirección que le había proporcionado el profesor flan, correspondía a una de las oficinas administrativas cercanas a Milkweed, el mismo gran edificio que distinguía a la lejanía, a no más de cuatro calles del lugar de donde se encontraba, por lo que a paso lento, se dirigió hacia la entrada.

Adentro, una joven dama lo recibió, quien amablemente le indico que debía subir hasta el tercer piso, lugar donde se encontraban los archivos. El tercer piso estaba repleto de estanterías, pergaminos levitando por todas partes, elfos yendo y viniendo en todas direcciones apresurados, era difícil creer que existiera algo de orden en ese lugar, pero por extraño que pareciera, no había un solo pergamino o pluma que no fuera movido bajo un estricto orden.

Kyle observaba distraído las plumas con tinta desfilar en lo alto, cuando el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta tras él llamo su atención, se trataba de un elfo mayor, de largo cabello canoso, con unos pequeños lentes descansando sobre su alargada nariz puntiaguda. El elfo le dirigió una mirada seria, intentando adivinar la razón del por que kyle invadía su oficina.

–Necesitas ayuda jovencito – pregunto el elfino con un tono nada amable, en comparación con la dama de recepción

El pelirrojo procedió a explicar el motivo por el cual se encontraba ahí.

–Así que buscas a tu nuevo evaluador – declaro el elfo tras escuchar su explicación – Bien, creo tener la notificación de tu tarea por aquí

El elfo se dirigió a uno de los escritorios, donde descansaban una gran pila de pergaminos, cada uno de un considerable largo, que enseguida el escribano procedió a revisar. Los tramites administrativos en el mundo mágico, al igual que en el mundo mortal, solían ser muy lentos.

################

Golpeteo su dedo índice contra la superficie de madera con impaciencia, produciendo un sonido hueco, que dentro de esa habitación vacía, sonaba como con pequeño martilleo, para después resoplar con fastidio.

La sala de juntas estaba vacía desde hacia una hora, hora en la que Sigmund permaneció sentado solo a la orilla de una alargada mesa ovalada.

Esa mañana había asistido a una junta de la directiva de magos y de último minuto le informaron que debía firmar algunas formas y archivos de la dirección administrativa.

El albino paseo su mirada a lo largo de la habitación para terminar viendo con desinterés por la ventana. Estaba molesto, muy molesto de tener que esperar por tanto tiempo, gruño desesperado al pasar de los minutos y no ver llegar a ningún elfo a entregar el dichoso papeleo. Esos elfos eran unos completos inútiles, pensó con enfado.

De un salto se incorporo y abandono la sala de juntas, no estaba dispuesto a esperar ni un minuto mas, si esos ineptos elfos no hacían bien su trabajo, el mismo bajaría a buscar los documentos faltantes y cuando diera con el elfo responsable de hacerlo perder su tiempo, no dudaría en mandarlo a desaparecer.

Entro al tercer piso a paso rápido, fulminando con la mirada a cuanto elfo se cruzara en su camino, los elfinos a su alrededor, desviaron la mirada y se concentraron en su trabajo, nadie quería meterse en problemas y mucho menos con un Sigmund así de enfadado.

El albino se abrió paso entre los estantes de pergaminos, deseando encontrar rápidamente los documentos que se encontraban dirigíos a su persona. Fue entonces que una cabellera pelirroja se cruzo en su campo de visión, intrigado, regreso sobre sus pasos y centro su vista en el desconocido.

De forma instantánea su semblante cambio y sonrió divertido ante la posibilidad de molestar a su antiguo compañero de clase, sin duda molestar al pelirrojo era mucho mas entretenido que martirizar elfos ineficientes.

–¡Kyle! que agradable sorpresa – saludo con ironía en la voz al llegar tras el pelirrojo

Por su lado, Kyle dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, al reconocer la voz que le llamaba, la misma que había intentado ignorar por tanto tiempo, que incluso, le gustaba fingir que no existía.

–Sigmund ¿que haces aquí? – pregunto encarando al mago, genuinamente sorprendido de encontrarlo en ese lugar

–Yo pertenezco a este sitio, la pregunta seria para ti, que es lo que haces un exiliado como tú aquí – el albino no tardo en provocarlo con sus comentarios

Kyle estaba apunto de responder con una grosería, cuando el elfo de anteojos regreso.

–Aquí tengo el nombre del mago al que asistirá – anuncio el elfino con un pergamino color azul en su mano

–¿Asistirás a un mago? – Sonrió con arrogancia – Debes estar realmente desesperado por regresar a Milkweed cierto – soltó con sorda el alemán

Sigmund conocía muy bien ese método, asistir a un mago era una práctica común dentro de la academia, se usaba para ganar créditos extra o ganarse una buena carta de recomendación. En otros casos, era usado como una forma de castigo, el tener que cumplir horas extra curriculares, para ayudar a algún mago de la junta.

–Es el señor Langer – continuo el elfo su explicación con la vista aun en el pergamino – Pero el señor Langer no llegara hasta mas tarde, cuando llegue el firmara su responsiva para la evaluación

–Ese viejo – exclamo Sigmund de pronto – Lo único que hará será matarte de aburrimiento – aseguro

El albino frunció el ceño por un memento, para después acercarse al elfo mayor y arrebatarle el pergamino de las manos de forma brusca, leyendo las condiciones y especificaciones para la nueva evaluación.

–Creo que no será necesario esperar al señor Langer – sonrió de medio lado haciendo aparecer una elegante pluma blanca y firmando la responsiva – Ya esta, ahora yo me haré cargo de ti kyle

–¡¿Que?! – exclamo el pelirrojo sin entender

–Seré tu nuevo evaluador, acaso eso no te emociona – dijo con burla

–Tú, tú, no puedes… tú eres un alumno como todos los demás

–Has estado lejos mucho tiempo Kyle, las cosas cambiaron y ahora tengo mayores privilegios y una posición destacada al ser el presidente de la junta de jóvenes magos, así que estoy autorizado para cargar contigo en tu evaluación

–Debes estar loco, si crees que voy caer en tu mentira

–Si quieres puedes perder tu tiempo preguntando a otros si lo que digo es cierto, y cuando te canses de escuchar que tengo la razón, búscame en la sala de juntas – dijo antes de regresarle el pergamino al elfo y salir de ahí, aun tenia que encontrar sus propios archivos

Kyle palideció antes la expectativa de tener que asistir a Sigmund en su ultima prueba, se negaba a creer que el albino dijera la verdad y tuviera tal posición y poder en la junta de magos, por lo que no tardo en ir en busca de una confirmación, pero para su desgracia ya nada podía hacer. Era oficial, ahora tendría que asistir a Sigmund.

Y una vez más, la suerte demostraba no estar de su lado…


End file.
